


You Can Skyrocket Away From Me

by WednesdaysDaughter



Series: For Madison [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Derek Comes Back, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, I hate tagging so much, Lydia and Stiles are BFFs, M/M, Post season 3a, Scott is a Good Friend, Sleepy Cuddles, also I don't trust the twins, and he's wary of Kira because Stiles' intuition is sick, mention of Boyd and Erica's funeral, so neither does Stiles, which should be the only tag concerning Scott and his awesome friend abilites
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-02
Updated: 2013-11-27
Packaged: 2017-12-25 10:48:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/952176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WednesdaysDaughter/pseuds/WednesdaysDaughter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"He’s not entirely sure when he came a beacon of comfort for Derek or vice versa, but Stiles isn’t overly concerned about being used as a lovey. There’s something primal – something soothing – about having a warm body curled next to his."</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This was born from my love for "Boats and Birds" by Gregory and the Hawk and the potential of Stiles and Derek being each others sources of comfort. I really wrote this to make me feel better because I feel like crap today and I don't want to work. I will probably spend the day thinking about a Derek/Stiles reunion too...

"And never come back if you find another galaxy.  
Far from here with more room to fly,  
just leave me your stardust to remember you by.”

\- Boats and Birds by Gregory and the Hawk

 

 - - - - - - - - - -

It’s a loud sort of silence that fills the room.

It rings in Stiles’ ears like the echo of an explosion he was unable to get away from fast enough – leaving him disoriented and slightly on edge. A breeze plays with his curtains and if he had the energy Stiles would get up and close the window. Maybe it would stop the inevitable departure of the warm body currently sprawled across his, but Stiles doubts it.

Derek’s fingers twitch as if he can sense what Stiles is thinking and Stiles wills his body to slip back into slumber: To delay the cold that will sink into his sheets before he’s ready to accept the fact Derek’s leaving in a couple hours. Stiles wants to cling to his denial a little longer, the way Derek is currently clinging to him. He feels like a buoy in tumultuous seas even though the hurricane has passed. His father is safe in his bed and the Darach is long gone – Deucalion as well. Stiles is wary of the twins, but he can’t bring himself to care too much right now. He’s going to make them work for it though. He’ll probably never trust them completely and Stiles thinks that’s more than acceptable.

Derek agrees.

“Stiles go to sleep.”

Stiles grins into the darkness and turns his head until his lips are brushing Derek’s forehead that’s furrowed. He noses at the wrinkles until they smooth out and he laughs a little at how ridiculous this all is. He’s not entirely sure when he came a beacon of comfort for Derek or vice versa, but Stiles isn’t overly concerned about being used as a lovey. There’s something primal – something soothing – about having a warm body curled next to his.

Derek sighs and Stiles shrugs.

“Can’t sleep man, sorry.”

Derek doesn’t reply and when he starts rubbing a soothing hand up and down Stiles’ stomach, Stiles realizes just how tense he was when he woke up. His chest feels heavy; like something is slowly settling behind his ribs and Stiles wants to scratch at his skin until he can pull it out. This is just the beginning – Deaton warned them, but there’s a difference from being told and actually feeling a pressure around ones heart.

The warmth from Derek’s body seems to keep the cold at bay. Stiles suddenly doesn’t want to think about what he’s going to do when Derek leaves town. Maybe a heating pad will help. Maybe he can convince Scott that they’re not too old to share a bed and any awkward boners in the morning will be violently ignored.

Stiles can feel a drowsy calm wash over him and part of him really wants to go back to sleep. The other part knows that if he does he will miss Derek’s exit and he wants to say goodbye. Stiles hasn’t always been able to say goodbye – death creeping up so suddenly and unexpectedly these past few months that if Stiles doesn’t get this one, just this one, he might go crazy. Stiles can’t bring himself to analyze what it all means; this comfort he feels around Derek despite their rocky start, but he’s been struggling for air so long that it feels nice to breathe in deep and exhale without worrying whether or not it will be his last one.

Before he realizes what’s happening, Stiles falls asleep – Derek’s name a ghost on his lips. Hours pass and when the sun begins to creep into his room pain seizes his heart and Stiles lunges forward seeing only darkness until he feels Derek’s hand against his neck. He can't make out what Derek's saying, but it helps calm his pulse - the familar tones of Derek's voice acting as a rope back to shore.

It was just a dream.

It felt so real.

How is he going to close his eyes with the prospect of those visions ready and willing to greet him every time night rolls by?

Stiles shudders and looks down to see Derek’s shoes.

Oh, right.

Derek looks reluctant to leave Stiles whose breath is labored and skin paler than normal. He opens his mouth to ask what he dreamed about, but Stiles beats him to it.

“Are you ever coming back?”

The question hangs in the air like the smoke from a forgotten cigarette and Stiles can feel panic carve its way into his bones before Derek replies.

“I don’t know.”

Stiles’ heart sinks, but he shakes it off with a forced smile.

“Yeah, can’t say I blame you I mean this place doesn’t hold many good memories for you so you should get out while you can.”

Derek’s frown deepens.

“You’re here.”

Stiles has no response for that.

He swallows hard and nods, wanting for a moment to be a good memory for Derek – good enough that he’ll come back. Derek’s been there from the beginning of all this. Just the thought of him leaving when they’ve essentially placed a “vacancy” sign over Beacon Hills, inviting all sorts of supernatural creatures to set up camp, is disconcerting to say the least.

It’s a little awkward when Derek lets him go and stands up. He’s about to head out the window when he stops and looks at Stiles. It’s not a look he recognizes, but it makes his gut twist in the way it used to when the sun would catch Lydia’s hair just right. It’s familiar and terrifying and Stiles doesn’t know what it means.

“Try not to get yourself eaten,” Derek says and it startles a laugh out of Stiles.

“Try not to eat any innocent bunnies,” Stiles replies and Derek rolls his eyes.

“No promises.”

And with that, Derek’s out his window and in his car driving off leaving Stiles staring out his window at six in the morning.

He stands there until his dad knocks on his door and they walk downstairs to have a long breakfast. It’s a lot more relaxed than their recent breakfasts and his dad has this vaguely knowing look in his eyes that makes Stiles’ ears flush. Stiles does the dishes as his dad gets ready to head in. There are a lot of questions that need answering and lies that need to be sold convincingly if Agent McJerk is going to get off their backs.

Stiles hugs his dad goodbye and heads upstairs to text Scott and invite him over for some one-on-one bro time. He stops in the doorway when he sees the leather jacket lying on his bed. It’s the one Derek was wearing the first time they met and it makes Stiles’ lips curl unconsciously. Stiles spies a white piece of paper in the left pocket and laughs out loud when he reads is.

He’s pulling it on before he realizes what he’s doing and when the familiar scent hits his nose Stiles feels the tension in his muscles slowly lessen. It’s no heating pad, but it will do – for now. He tapes the note to his computer screen and calls Scott; feeling lighter than he has since emerging from the ice water.

“ _I’ll be back for this_.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Derek snorts and begins walking towards him and it takes everything Stiles has not to bolt, which feels odd because he’s been waiting months for Derek to come back. He’s been counting the days on that stupid calendar even though part of him never expected to see Derek again.
> 
> If Derek senses Stiles’ hesitance he doesn’t show it. He stops when he’s within arm’s reach of Stiles and stares. It’s not a hard stare, but it feels familiar and Stiles lets himself relax. Then he does something neither of them were expecting.
> 
> He punches Derek in the face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So here's the second chapter a couple of you have asked for and it was Madison's Birthday that really motivated me to write it. I have written so much in these past two weeks and I am loving it. I hope you all enjoy this chapter, I had a lot of fun writing it.

Days seem to skip straight into months and Stiles finds himself trying to ignore the calendar on his bedroom wall in a fit of self-preservation. If he looks at those little red x’s – signifying not the passage of time, but rather the number of days since Derek’s been gone – he might lose the fragile grip on his sanity that he’s managed to secure.

Some days are better than others, but they’re all bad days to be honest. Some nights he can’t sleep; others he’s thrown into a nightmare before his head can hit the pillow. He’s talked to Scott and Allison about it a few times and it’s probably selfish but he’s glad they’re in the same boat as him. Stiles knows he wouldn’t be able to handle all this by himself.

Taking a deep breath, Stiles hunkers down to get some homework done and for a couple hours everything feels normal. Scott texts him a few times – just the usual “I’m checking up on you, but don’t want you to know that I’m checking up on you so let’s talk about bro things instead of having a heart-to-heart like I know we should,” stuff. It’s become a pretty regular routine by now. Sometimes Stiles will text Allison about a homework problem and if she knows he doesn’t really need help, she doesn’t mention it.

They’ve created their own little support system – not just between each other, but including others as well. Stiles watches Scott watch Allison and Isaac and he’s not sure what the proper response is. So he shrugs and throws an arm around his buddy and they’re able to smile. Lydia has been a great help for him these past few months and it’d be a little surprising that they’re friends if he hadn’t known since he was seven that she was going to be a part of his life.

So, maybe it’s not in the romantic way that Stiles had told himself for years that it would be, but when he curls into Derek’s jacket and remembers the way Derek would look at him, Stiles isn’t really that bummed out about it. 

Scott’s busy trying to figure out the whole ‘alpha’ thing, but Stiles has noticed that he’s caught the eye of the new girl Kira. Now, far be it from him to go crushing Scott’s chance at happiness after Allison had moved on, but something about the new girl made Stiles’ spider sense go off. He’ll keep an eye on her for now, but he tries to ignore how his intuition is roughly 95% correct on a good day.

They skate through school as if on autopilot and when the really bad days pop up, Scott will take Stiles to the lacrosse field where they’ll sweat it out. Some nights they’ll walk around the woods because even after all this time, they haven’t learned to listen to their survival instincts. They’re the dumb blonde chicks who go looking for the bump in the night and are all surprised when it turns out to be a serial killer or something that chases them for miles until killing them quite gruesomely.

“Then how do you explain how we’ve survived this long?” Scott asks when Stiles tells him his horror story theory.

“Sheer dumb luck Scotty,” Stiles grins and continues, “That and you also happen to be a creature of the night so to speak so the odds are a little more in your favor.”

Scott shoves him into a tree and their laughter echoes in the dark woods, but it’s comforting and familiar. When they pass by the Hale house Stiles half expects Derek to appear from behind a tree to glare at them, but he doesn’t.  

Scott notices the way Stiles eyes the Hale house and shoves him lightly. It jolts Stiles out of his mind and he smiles sheepishly at Scott.

“Come on man, it’s getting cold.”

It’s a lie and a really terrible one at that, but Stiles is grateful. He didn’t expect Scott to be so understanding and when he said as much during a particularly bad night Scott looked insulted.

“Dude,” he had said hurt, “I don’t care about who you like. I care about you and I swear to God if anyone – and I mean anyone – breaks your heart I am gonna chase them down a dark alley with my fangs out.”

Touched, Stiles tackled Scott onto his bed and they laughed until the darkness receded.

“I don’t want any details though because it’s Derek and I think he’d kill me or something if I knew his weak spot was behind his ears,” Scott shuddered and Stiles was half-tempted to tell him how Derek completely went limp when Stiles ran his fingers though his hair.

He doesn’t though and it becomes Scott’s job to steer Stiles away from the ache left in his heart from Derek’s departure by coming over for movie marathons and lacrosse practice. They practice until they’re sore and some nights they re-watch movies they can quote to death so they can hear each others voice. He doesn’t want to say the darkness has made them closer, because they’ve always been close –even when Scott was in the beginning of the Allison phase of his life, but it strengthens the tether between them.

All things considered, it’s kind of quiet in Beacon Hills.

The twins have sort of been adopted into the group, but Stiles doesn’t trust them as far as he can throw them. Scott’s willing to give them a chance, but Stiles can see the shadow in his eyes; the distrust that rings like a heavy bell whenever he remembers how they helped kill Boyd and Erica. Stiles doesn’t hide his feelings and even when Lydia glares at him for ripping into Aiden or scowling at Ethan, he doesn’t pull back and she doesn’t verbally reprimand him.

He’s practically hysterical when they have the gall to attend Erica and Boyd’s funeral. It’s Scott who gets them to leave and he sticks close to Stiles throughout the ceremony. With Allison on his left and Scott on his right Stiles feels a little less like he’s going to fly apart, but it doesn’t quiet the rage bubbling deep inside him. He wishes Derek were there and he says as much after everyone has left and he’s staring at two piles of dirt.

“Me too,” Scott replies and the rage quiets until it’s swept away by the rain falling around them.

“I hate this fucking town,” Stiles says bitterly before walking away – not wanting anyone to touch him, to console him. He’s buried too many people here; watched too many people die. He can’t hear them, but he feels Scott and Allison’s agreement in the marrow of his bones.

This town will kill them too: It’s only a matter of time.

There are a couple of mishaps during the next few weeks. An omega breezes through town as well as a gang of hunters who could give two shits about the code. Stiles isn’t hospitalized, but that’s only because he gets Deaton to stitch his leg. Melissa finds them re-bandaging Stiles’ leg the next night and she nearly drags him by his ear into her car. Stiles sits there and listens as she scolds him, but he immediately protests when she threatens to call his dad.

“Look I don’t need him worrying more than he already is. With the FBI breathing down his neck, the last thing he needs is for me to freak him out by being in the hospital for a little flesh wound.”

“Stiles you had a veterinarian give you stitches! You need to have someone look over them who is a qualified medical practitioner,” she rebuts and Stiles grins before holding out his leg.

“Aw, Momma McCall I didn’t know you cared. So, what’s the diagnosis?”

Melissa nearly smacks Stiles upside the head and Scott watches – ready to jump in and save his best friend from mutilation. There’s a moment where Stiles thinks Melissa is going to follow through with her threat, but he sees the exhaustion win out and she goes to grab her medical kit from the bathroom. She gives him a quick look over and then calls him a reckless idiot who has little care for those around him before she pulls him into a quick hug and throws him out of her house.

“That woman is the definition of tough love,” Stiles tells Scott over Skype that night and Scott tells him he has no idea.

Strangely enough, it’s a normal day when Derek comes back.

Stiles is walking through the woods, on the phone with Lydia who’s complaining about Deaton’s lack of books concerning the de-animation of corpses. Stiles snickers as he imagines all the ways Lydia would send Peter back to his grave and he asks her why she doesn’t just slit is throat.

“Don’t be so crass Stiles. He deserves something more theatric and drawn out so he realizes how utterly screwed he really is before I finish him off.”

Stiles imagines that Lydia is painting her nails surrounded by books written in a dead language as she talks about offing Peter. There really is no wonder as to why he loves this girl.

“Stop it Stiles,” she reprimands and Stiles squawks in indignation.

“I wasn’t doing anything!” he protests and Lydia scoffs.

“Oh please, you probably have that stupid little smile on your face and were thinking about how much you ‘love me’.”

Stiles can hear the quotation marks in her voice and he can’t help but laugh.

“Please Lydia, give me more credit than that,” he pouts and he swears she chuckles a little under her breath.

He likes this – this easy playful thing they have. It’s nothing beyond friendly and maybe sometimes the darkness picks on the old wound left behind when she saved Jackson, but he thinks about much it doesn’t hurt having her in his life as a friend and the ache goes away. He’s earned her friendship and he’s not about to ruin it by clinging to the past.

“Whatever Stiles, if you’re done using me to distract you from the fact you’re about to spend a couple house brooding at the Hale house, I have some shopping with Allison to do.”

Stiles doesn’t try to deny it and he hears the concern in her voice when she reminds him they have homework to do so he shouldn’t be out all night.

“I’ll be sure to tell the monsters out here to let me live long enough to do my History homework Lydia, don’t worry,” he jokes and Lydia sighs in frustration.

“Not funny Stilinski,” she snarls and he briefly wonders if she has nightmares where he drowns and she’s unable to pull him back. He has nightmares like that and he knows Scott and Allison do too.

“Sorry,” he admits and he is.

They trade ‘goodbyes’ and Stiles is struck by how quiet the woods really are when he puts his phone away. It’d be a little creepy if he wasn’t used to it. Okay, so maybe it was still creepy but Stiles had more important things to worry about.

Like the voice that comes from behind him and nearly makes him wet himself.

“She’s right, that wasn’t very funny Stiles.”

He’s pretty sure his heart has stopped, but he still manages to turn around and see Derek standing there – hands shoved in his pockets much like they were the first time they met. Stiles’ eyes roam over Derek from head to toe. He looks good – what a shocker. He also looks relaxed and more calm than Stiles has ever seen him. He’s lost some muscle mass and Stiles is willing to bet his body can still fit against Derek’s like it was meant to.

“Yeah well,” Stiles begins weakly, “not everyone has the refined palate to appreciate real humor.”

Derek snorts and begins walking towards him and it takes everything Stiles has not to bolt, which feels odd because he’s been waiting months for Derek to come back. He’s been counting the days on that stupid calendar even though part of him never expected to see Derek again.

If Derek senses Stiles’ hesitance he doesn’t show it. He stops when he’s within arm’s reach of Stiles and stares. It’s not a hard stare, but it feels familiar and Stiles lets himself relax. Then he does something neither of them were expecting.

He punches Derek in the face.

Derek, taken off guard, actually stumbles back a few steps as Stiles cradles his fist and swears violently.

“You’d think after the first two times I’d remember how much that hurts and I would stop punching your brick face Jesus Christ!”

Stiles cradles his hand to his chest and Derek stares at him as if he’d lost his mind.

“What?” Stiles snaps and Derek scowls.

“Why did you hit me?”

Stiles is a little comforted by how familiar the situation is: Derek with his ‘grrr’ face and looking like he’s two steps away from slamming Stiles into something solid. Preferably his chest, but Stiles shakes his head. He’s pissed not horny. Granted, those are probably more closely related for him to be comfortable with admitting.

“I hit you because you’re an ass,” Stiles replies calmly and that seems to throw Derek off for a moment. Stiles pushes onward before he can form a reply.

“I mean what you decided to pop up in the woods where we met and I’d be all ‘oh Derek you hunky man you I’ve waited for you’ and faint in your arms like a damsel or some shit? Well sorry buddy but I’m not that kind of woman – I mean I’m not a woman at all and shut up you know what I meant,” Stiles hisses when he sees Derek’s shoulders shake with muffled laughter.

He barrels on because he’ll be damned if he doesn’t get this off his chest now. “Do you have any idea what’s been going on? Like omegas and hunters and Deaton had to stitch my leg up Derek! I fainted like twice! And – and I’m pretty sure the new girl is a demon or a spirit or something. The twins are trying to woo us with puppy dog eyes and I’m pretty sure Allison and Isaac are a serious thing and it’s a little bit crazy here big guy and quit laughing at me!”

Stiles wants to punch him again and maybe Derek sees the way his other fist curls. His pulse beats against his skin and he’s almost hyperventilating and if he wasn’t so mad Stiles would probably swoon at the sight of Derek so happy and carefree. Derek’s shoulders stop shaking and he studies Stiles’ flushed face and he sighs before glances upward as if asking ‘why me?’ He slowly approaches Stiles until he’s able to lay his hands on Stiles’ hips. Derek hears Stiles swallow and it makes him preen internally when Stiles’ heartbeat picks up.

“Oh no you don’t,” Stiles begins to protest, “You can’t just crowd me into submission. I stopped being afraid of you a long time ago so it’s not going to work.”

Derek just smiles softly at him and it feels like they’re lying in bed that night before Derek left. It’s quiet and the warmth from Derek’s body starts to sink into Stiles’ skin and it feel so good. How could he have forgotten how good it felt having Derek so close? His had throbs a little and when Derek reaches up and holds it in his the pain is syphoned away and it melts Stiles a little.

He’s not exactly sure who moves first, but when he feels Derek’s warm hand cup his face he has no choice but to lean forward and close the gap between them.  Stiles is pretty sure that whimper slipped through his lips, but Derek swallows it and Stiles feels giddiness slide up his spine. It’s two steps away from becoming desperate, but Stiles lets himself float on the sensation of Derek consuming his mouth like he would die if he stopped. Stiles has his hands tangled in Derek’s hair and when they break away for air he chases Derek’s lips and their identical smiles warm his stomach.

“I’m still mad at you,” Stiles lies and Derek’s nice enough not to call him out on it. Stiles doesn’t mention the calendar or the panic attacks. He doesn’t talk about nights he’s spent curled around Scott or Lydia because the darkness was tearing into him like fishhooks. He doesn’t tell Derek about the nights he’s spent alone and wrapped in the jacket Derek left behind.

Seeing the way Derek’s looking at him though, Stiles figures he doesn’t need to say any of those things. Stiles pulls Derek down and pours what he can’t say into their kiss. Derek brushes their noses together when Stiles releases him and he’s able to say what he wanted the second he set eyes on Derek.

“I missed you.”

Derek’s answering smile makes the months of waiting worth it. His reply is lost in Stiles’ neck when Derek pulls him close and buries his face to steal Stiles’ scent. He kisses the words into Stiles’ skin and that night when Stiles drags Derek back to his bed the darkness is nowhere to be found.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well there you have it folk. I should be posting the 3rd story of my "For Madison" series around Wednesday. I hate writing notes so I'm just going to go read some fic and listen to One Direction because I think I'm going over to the dark side. Mother, please forgive me.


End file.
